If I Hadn't Met You Summer Snow, Winter Flowers
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: untuk fans IchiRuki atau IchiHitsu, terserah kalian berpikir pair apa ini, terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini, di mohon, untuk review kalian


**Kioku nado iranai eien ni nemuritai**

**Mou kono mama asa ga konakutatte ii ya**

**Itsumo yume no naka de wa anata wa waratteru**

**Doushite nee kienai no?**

**I don't need memories I want to sleep for eternity**

**At this rate, it's all right if morning doesn't come**

**In my dreams you've always been laughing**

**Hey, why won't it disappear?**

Aku tidak butuh tidur sementara dan pagi untuk esok harinya, yang aku ingin adalah tidur selamanya. Tidak apa pagi tak kunjung muncul, malam saja cukup asal aku selalu bersamamu. Dimimpiku kau selalu tersenyum disampingku, hei kenapa senyum tak kunjung juga pudar? Kau menjawab karena aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangatmenyukai senyummu.

**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?**

**Kitto itsumade demo**

**You're everything, still my everything.**

**Aishiteru'nda yo**

**Manatsu ni futta yuki no you na sore wa hakanai kiseki nanda**

**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?**

**Surely, no matter when-**

**You're everything, still my everything.**

**I love you**

**It was a transient miracle, like snow that fell in the middle of summer**

Pernah kubertanya padamu aku memberikanmu semuanya, apa kau juga memberiku sesuatu agar aku selalu mengingatmu? Kau hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab "Tentu, apapun itu..." jawabmu masih dengan senyum yang selalu membuatku terus jatuh cinta padamu. "Kau adalah segalanya, selamanya milikku" ucapku sambil memelukmu. Kau memelukku dan berkata dengan pelan ditelingaku "Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo." Kata-kata itu menjadi keajaiban untukku seperti salju menyejukkanku ditengah musim panas ini.

**Anata ni deawanakereba konna ni setsunakute**

**Mune wo shimetsukeru koto mo nakatta...soredemo**

**Anata ni deaenakereba tsuyosa mo yasashisa mo shiranai mama**

**Heya no sumi de naiteita nani mo miezu ni**

**If I hadn't met you there wouldn't have been**

**such a heartrending clenching in my chest...but still**

**If I hadn't met you without even knowing of strength or gentleness**

**I cried in the corner of the room, without seeing anything.**

Setelah peperangan melawan Kageroza dan mod soul buatannya yang mengakibatkan kekuatan shinigami-ku menghilang. Kita berjanji akan bertemu kembali. Tapi, tidak bertemu dengamu meski hanya satu detik membuat dadaku terasa sesak tanpa dirimu disampingku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, tanpa kekuatan dan kehangatanmu akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menangis di kamarku, tanpa melihat bahwa kau selalu disampingku dan melihat semuanya.

**Kisetsu nado iranai nani mo furetakunai**

**Mou ano hana no na wa wasuretatte ii ya**

**Dakedo yume no naka de wa anata wa waratteru**

**Imademo sou nanda**

**I don't need the seasons I don't want to touch anything**

**At this rate, it'd be all right if I forget the name of that flower**

**But in my dreams, you're laughing**

**Even now, it's this way**

Aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa, melewati waktu dan musim. Aku tidak mau waktu yang selalu berganti, aku tidak mau menyentuh apapun disampingku. Apakah boleh bunga yang mengartikan cinta kita kulupakan? Tapi, dimimpiku kau selalu tersenyum selalu, dan selamanya. Aku sepertinya melupakan keinginanku ini.

**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?**

**Zutto itsumade demo**

**You're everything I'm still waiting.**

**Aishitete mo ii**

**Mafuyu ni saita hana no you na ima wa hakanai kioku demo**

**I gave you everything. You gave me anything?**

**Surely, no matter when-**

**You're everything; I'm still waiting.**

**Is it all right to love you?**

**Like the flowers which bloomed in the middle of winter they're just fleeting memories now**

Aku selalu menantimu muncul kembali, apakah boleh kita masih bisa saling mencintai? Meski cinta ini cinta terlarang? Seperti bunga mawar yang mekar dimusim dingin, indah diluar namun duri didalam. Seperti cinta kita namun terbalik, yang terlihat indah didalam namun duri diluar. Biarkanlah ingatan akan hubungan kita mengalir dengan waktu yang kita lewati bersama.

**Anata ni deawanakereba konna ni samishikute**

**Namida ga tomaranai yoru wa nakatta...soredemo**

**Anata ni okuritai tada, "Aisareteite ne..." to**

**Tsutsumareteta hajimete waraeta yoru no watashi no you ni**

**If I hadn't met you there wouldn't be**

**such loneliness, and nights where my tears wouldn't stop...but still**

**What I want to give to you is simply a, 'You're still loved..."**

**like the me that me who first laughed on that night.**

Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu pasti aku tak akan kesepian, dan setiap malam dimana air mataku akan terus mengalir. Tetapi, apa yang kuingin memberikan padamu hanya sebuah kalimat "kau selalu mencintaiku?" Seperti kau, setiap kali kita bertemu. dan kau akan menjawabnya dengan tawamu yang pertama kali muncul dimalam yang sepi itu, hanya kau dan aku.

**Moshimo negai ga hitotsu kanau no nara mou ichido furete hoshii**

**Umarete yokatta to kanjireta ano asahi ni terasarete**

**If a single wish of mine could be granted, I want to touch you once again**

**Feeling grateful to be born, that morning sun shines down...**

Jika permintaanku dapat dikabulkan, meski itu hanya satu saja! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, menyentuh pipimu yang akan menghangat setiap kali kusentuh. Mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku telah dilahirkan didunia ini karena dapat bertemu denganmu, meski hanya pagi sampai matahari tenggelam.

**Anata ni deawanakereba konna ni setsunakute**

**Mune wo shimetsukeru koto mo nakatta...soredemo**

**Anata ni deaenakereba tsuyosa mo yasashisa mo shirazu ni ita**

**Me wo tojireba sugu soko ni anata ga iru**

**Imademo mada me wo tojireba sugu soko ni anata ga iru**

**If I hadn't met you there wouldn't have been**

**such a heartrending clenching in my chest...but still**

**If I hadn't met you without even knowing of strength or gentleness**

**If I close my eyes you're right here**

**Even now, still, if I close my eyes you're right here**

Jika aku tak dapan bertemu dengamu, pasti tidak ada rasa sakit dihatiku, tetapi aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu jika kekuataku menghilang atau ingatan akan dirimu kulupakan. Ketika kupenjamkan mataku untuk mengingatmu, kau pasti ada disana melihatku. Meski begitu, ketika aku menutup mataku kau pasti ada disana disampingku dan membawaku bersamamu selamanya. Dan tak akan ada yang mengganggu hubungan kita lagi, kekasihku Toushirou/Rukia(terserah pilih pair mana saya bikinnya jadi adil mau IchiHitsu atau IchiRuki).

**Omake**

Rukia/Toushirou melihat ketika tubuh Ichigo memasuki lubang besar yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, ia melihat jiwa Ichigo yang melihat itu dan tersenyum kearahnya Rukia/Toushirou mengambil zanpakutounya untuk meng-konsou jiwanya dan membawanya ke soul society untuk hidup bersamanya selamanya. "Akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu Toushirou/Rukia..." dan akhirnya ia menjadi kupu-kupu hitam Toushirou/Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, selamanya kita akan bersama Ichigo..."

**END**

**A/n: akhirnya saya membuat ff ke-2 di fandom ini, saya tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.. saya buat ff ini untuk penggemar Ichiruki/Ichihitsu. Maka jadilah ff ini, saya buat jadi adil dengan menggunakan Ichigo sebagai point viewnya...**

**Ichigo: thor' thor' kau membuatnya sangat ambigu sekali...**

**Defu: iya dong! Masih bagus pakai lagu ini sebagai bgm-nya daripada kukasih lagu Aimer-san yang judulnya Re:pray? Yang jadi lagu ending anime-mu after future arc? Lebih sedih itu lagi.. pilih mana lu?**

**Hitsugaya: thor' reader pasti banyak yang tanya lagu apa ini, jelaskan!**

**Defu: et dah... Hitsu taichou nanya kok kayak soal lks aja, oke.. lagu ini penyanyi-nya masih Aimer dengan judul yang sama dengan judul fanfic dalam bahasa jepang yang judulnya "Anata ni Deawanakereba"**

**Rukia: ciee... si author bikin ff dari lagu lagi, ada angin apa nih?**

**Defu: oh.. rukia toh, gak ada angin apa-apa.. kebetulan aja aku suka lagu itu dan terinspirasi bikin fanfic-nya,**

**Ichigo: nah, semuanya setelah mendengar jawaban Author, pasti kalian tidak lupa memberi kami review seperti biasa?**

**All: se~ no~ MOHON REVIEWNYA! *nunduk 90°***


End file.
